


Morning Blues

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a good nights sleep, Steven wakes to find Blue Pearl ready to help him start a great day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Blues

Morning Blues by BeefcakeLlama

The morning sun rose through the curtains of Stevens room. Steven was sleeping, his thoughts full of happiness, ideas for the future, and obvious lewd thoughts about Connie and her chocolate booty for which he lusted for. Steven was 22, but had the beard and shape of his father Greg, he was just the same though, his usual happy bubbly self with a outside impression of being silly and goofy but serious when he needed to be.

He was just getting up, rising out of the bed, naked in bed as he stretched his big arms, letting at a big yawn as he shuffled into his bed, slowly waking up as he heard small footsteps come up to the stairs. It was Blue Pearl, delivering his morning meal. The standard cookie cat cereal with a toast and a good luck apple, just for the occasion.

Steven smiled at Blue Pearl, watching her get close as his let out a yawn, “Morning Blue Peal, got my breakfast, again?” he said, moving over to the side, letting her set it down as she nodded politely. “Ah you always like it Steven, your proper meal just for you.” She said softly, smiling as she put the tray on his bed, letting him begin his breakfast.

Blue Pearl watched Steven eat, looking at him as he ate his cereal, watching his big beard and nice chubby body move as he ate, made her begin to think really really lewd thoughts. She blushed to herself as she imagined, him on top on her, letting him do whatever he wants to her. This thought made her moist, her pussy inside her dress getting wet with a little stain, as her eyes were fixed on Steven.

Steven continued to eat his breakfast, before noticing that Blue Pearl was standing awkwardly, with dark blue blush on her face and a stain in her outfit near her crotch. “Are you ok Blue Pearl, you look tense or something.” He said, smiling as he scooted over to the other side of the bed, letting her sit down.

Blue Pearl made a small gasped, knocking to her sense as she sat down. “Thank you Steven. It just that…I got a lot of on my mind right now.” She said, looking away from Steven, her lewd thoughts still inside her as head as she looked away.

Steven nodded, putting his big arm around her, “Its ok, I can hear your problems. You can trust me.” He said, smiling a big grin as Blue Pearl shivered at the touch, her lewd thoughts coming more as she stuttered more and more. “Uh…well…I been thinking a lot about you…and uh…I was wondering…if we could…try this…”sex” thing…” she said quietly, looking away, her face full of dark blue blush.

“Sex? Well uh…I mean…sure…I don’t mind.” Steven said, blushing as well as he wrapped his arm around her a bit more, cuddling her into a huge as Blue Pearl let out a loud sigh. “Steven…I don’t want you to hold back…I want to see your best at sex.” She said, wasting no time as she took her outfit off hastily, tossing it aside as she laid in his arms, her blue pussy, wet and moist and dripping a bit as she cuddled Steven closely.

“Hehe, you don’t waste time do you?~” Steven said, kissing Blue Pearl as he felt her up, grabbing one of her A-cup breasts and tugging and playing with it, making her moan softly as he used another hand to gently feeling and stroke her pussy slowly. She let out a soft moan into his ear as Steven got nice and hard, his cock growing 7 inches of meat as he felt her up. “Oh master Steven, please use me the way I deserve to be used.~” she moaned.

Steven nodded, kissing her on the lips as he moved her on top of him, slowly grinding his 7 inched cock against her blue booty. She let out a moan as he grinded his tool against her pussy, pushing against her lips as they both let out moans of pleasure. “Oh yea, use me like a….~” she said, before Steven finished her sentence. “Gem slut?~” he said, pushing his cock into her as he grabbed hold of her hips, feeling his cock enter her pussy slowly, spreading open her virgin hole, tearing it a bit as she teared up and moaned out loud.

“Ahhhh Steven.~~” she said out loud, slowly sliding down on his big tool, holding onto herself as Steven felt and rubbed her clit softly, flicking and feeling it with his fingers. He let out a grunt, grabbing her hips as he pushed her down onto his cock, feeling it throb in her as he let out a groan. “Mmmm, fuck your tight.~” Steven said, holding onto her hips as he began to bounce her up and down.

Blue Pearl let out whimpers of pleasure, feeling her pussy being used as she bounced up and down fast on his cock, tearing up and moaning and drooling as he pussy drooled all over his tool, bouncing onto him. “Ah yea. Fuck me like a slut.~” she groaned, letting Steven hold onto her tightly as he squeezed her ass, thrusting into her with each bounce, making him pre inside her.

Steven got up, pushing her down onto the bed on her hands and knees, beginning to fuck her doggy style. He began to thrust this cock faster and faster into her virgin cunt, moaning and slapping her ass, using her roughly. “Mmmm Steven, master please.~” Blue Pearl moaned, holding onto the sheets hard as Steven rammed her more and more, his cock throbbing in need as he pumped faster, feeling him tug her hair and rub her clit fast.

“Ah, I’m close.~” Steven moaned, ramming into her fast, her juices all around her cock as he rammed into her faster and harder. Both of them moaning loudly as Blue Pearl cummed onto his cock, her honey dripping all over as Steven went faster and faster, drooling so much pre inside her. “Ah, me to!~” Steven groaned feeling his cock so close as his balls tensed up, feeling them tighten as he was about to cum.

“IM GONNA CUM!!~~” Steven yelled, thrusting into Blue Pearl balls deep as his cock exploded inside her, shooting thick ropes of sticky hot cum into her snatch, filling her up as she moaned there, feeling her insides all hot and warm with his seed. “Ah, use me like a cum dump….” Blue pearl said, drooling into the pillow as Steven pumped his load into her.

Steven slide his cock out slowly, panting and breathing hard as she shot one last rope of cum all over her back, rubbing it in as he laid next to her, beginning to cuddle and kiss her as he pet her with his big hand smiling as they made out.

“Feel better?” Steven asked as he cuddled her close, feeling her drooling pussy with his cum as his own cock drooled his seed, making a big mess on the bed as they both laid there panting. “Much better Steven.” Blue Pearl said softly, cuddling him close as they both rested in bed, holding each other warmly.


End file.
